


Hattaraa

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Iltapäiväauringon lämmittävät säteet, varjoisa paikka lammen rannalla.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Marietta Edgecombe
Series: Raapalepuuroa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Hattaraa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2006. Tykkään näistä kahdesta kovasti! Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana 'Kielijä'.
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

Naurun helähdys, kiusoitteleva katse tunnilla. Pieni hipaisu pulpetin alla, kielen kosketus ylähuuleen. Suistat minut hulluuteen! Katson sinua ja lupaan, että koulun jälkeen maksan takaisin.

_Iltapäiväauringon lämmittävät säteet, varjoisa paikka lammen rannalla._

"Kiusoittelija", kuiskaan korvaasi ja kaadan sinut nurmikolle.  
"Ooh, minua täytyy rangaista", hengähdät ja hymyilet.  
"Niin täytyy", mutisen ja kutitan kielellä kaulaasi.

Kikatat ja kiemurtelet, mutta pidän sinut paikoillasi. Nuolen rajapintaa, joka erottaa valkoisen ihosi ja mustat hiuksesi, kastelen kulmakarvasi.

"Cho."  
"Mitä?"  
"Tiedän, että olemme seurustelleet vasta vähän aikaa, mutta minusta tuntuu, että rakastan sinua."

Vedät minut suudelmaan, ja maistan huuliltasi suloisen sokerin. Olet oma mesikukkani.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua, Marietta."


End file.
